A media service, such as a subscriber television service, provides end users of the service with access to media content. An end user typically interacts with the service by way of a media service user interface that allows the end user to discover and access features of the media service and/or media content that is accessible through the media service.
A common challenge for a provider of a media service has been to design and implement a media service user interface that provides an appropriate balance of information, usability, intuitiveness, personalization, and functionality that promotes a quality user experience with the media service. The challenge is exacerbated for a provider of a media service that has a robust set of features and/or provides access to various types of media content. While media service user interface technologies have made significant advances, there remains room for improvement.